The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal
by disneyslittleprincess
Summary: Dorinda gets raped by a Vikram.She gets sent to the hospital but what will Chanel think about Vikram after she finds out what he did?Dorinda gets taken by the Indian government as a lad rat and an experiment.
1. Chapter 1

The Cheetah Girls

Sequeal

Summary:Dorinda gets raped by a Vikram.She gets sent to the hospital but what will Chanel think about Vikram after she finds out what he did?THIS IS A SEQUEAL to my story The Cheetah Girls One World.

Pairings:

Dorinda/Chanel

A/N:This story also has flashbacks,songs from my other story.I hope you guys like this!:)

Chapter 1

After they had sang One World for the movie The Cheetah Girls became even more inseperable.  
Chanel broke up with Vikram and went with Dorinda.Gita was so happy for Dorinda because she wasnt heart borken anymore.

Vikram was depressed that Chanel had chosen a girl over a boy.He had a grudge against Dorinda now because she took her girlfriend away from him.

Dorinda was walking happily.She was wearing a blue jean skirt with pink cheetah prints scattered on it.She was wearing a whiite tang top with a pink tangtop underneath.

She continued walking down the market place until a hand went over her mouth and an arm slung over her waist.She tried to move out of the person's grip but the person was to stong.

She muffled a scream and tried to squrim out of the grip."It's useless to move so I suggest you stop moving"Dorinda recoginzed that voice but she didnt want to believe it.It was Vikram

As Vikram dragged Dorinda to his room of the palace Dorinda couldnt stop crying.She knew what was going to happen but she couldnt believe it.She thought Vikram was her friend.But it looks like she was wrong.

Vikram threw Dorinda on the floor of his room.Dorinda crawled away from her attacker."You stole Chanel from me Dorinda..you know Chanel was mine not yours!She was suppost to be mine but she went back to you instead"Vikram said.Dorinda sobbed."Why are you doing this Vikram?I thought we were friends.."Dorinda said but recieved a kick in the stomach.Vikram grabbed a handfull of Dorinda's hair roughly he picked her up and threw her on the bed.

Vikram ripped off her clothes and threw them on the floor.He took of his clothes and also threw them on the floor.He flipped Dorinda over on her stomach and pushed his member roughly inside of her.Dorinda screamed and cried the entire time she was raped.

**-At the Hotel-**

Chanel and Aqua sat in there hotel room.Chanel was watching tv as Aqua was listening to her ipod.

There was a knock on the door.Aqua sighed and walked over to the door.She was shocked at who it was."D-Doe?"Aqua dropped her ipod on the floor as she saw her best friend covered in blood and her clothes were all ripped apart.Dorinda looked up and fell into Aqua's arms and cried.

"CHANEL GET OVER HERE!"Aqua screamed.Chanel droped the remote and ran over to Aqua and saw Dorinda in her arms crying.

Chanel put a hand over her mouth and cried."We have to get her to a hospital here Chanel it's no time to cry Dorinda needs help and fast!"Aqua said.Chanel nodded and went to get her phone.

Dorinda was sent to the hospital after ten minutes.

**-Later that Day-**

Aqua,Chanel,Gita,Amar and Rahim were at the hospital waiting for the results of Dorinda's situation.Chanel couldnt stop crying sense she saw her girlfriend in their room covered in blood.Aqua was shocked she didnt move and she couldnt move now.Gita was the one who took it to hard.She just got to be friend with Dorinda and now Dorinda was hurt.Amar and Rahim tried to be strong but Dorinda was the one that helped them get their lovers that they had now and they couldnt help but cry also.

A doctor came in with a clip boared in hand."Is there anyone here for Dorinda Tohmas?"She asked.Chanel stood up and walked over to her."Please tell me what's wrong with my lover now!"Chanel screamed.The doctor sighed."Dorinda is very stable right now.She is hooked onto an IV machine.She pulled herself into a coma."She said.Chanel cried more as she fell to the ground with her hands over her face.Aqua couldnt believe it her best friend was raped and she wasnt there to save her.

Amar held his girlfriend as she cried into his chest.Rahim did the same thing but he cried as well.Dorinda was like a little sister to him and now she is in a coma.Gita couldnt believe it.She didnt want to believe it.She also balmed herself for letting Dorinda get hurt in the worst ways possible.

End of Chapter 1

Im sorry it was to short for my liking but I didnt want to get more into the story.

Chapter 2 will be lonoger though.

This is such a sad and depressing story Im sorry but I had to do it.

please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Cheetah Girls

Summary:Chanel finds out what Vikram did to Dorinda and gets revenge for it.Will Dorinda get out of her coma?Will the Cheetah Girls be the same?

Pairings:

Chanel/Dorinda

Chapter 2:Revenge

It has been a few days sense Dorinda got into a coma.They were supposed to go home and et ready for college but they couldnt leave.Chanel had called her mom and Luke and told them what happened and she also called Galleria and Mrs.Bosco and Mr.Bosco.

Chanel couldnt think or even do anything after what happened to Dorinda.She couldnt help but blame her slef for letting Dorinda getting hurt.She hasnt left the hospital in the time there.

Aqua had been in their hotel room staring out into space after what happened to Dorinda she was in shock mode.She couldnt get the image of Dorinda's bloddy state out of her mind.

Gita wouldnt leave the hospital even if they tried to drag her out.Gita wouldnt move from her spot.Rahim was scared.he didnt want to see his girlfriend like this.

**-At The Hospital-**

Chanel sighed as she sat down next to Dorinda on the chair next to the bed.It was her routine that she would get up in the morning take a shower eat a light breakfast and go to the hospital and not leave until 9 at night.

Chanel has changed sense Dorinda came to the hospital.Her hair lost it's light and lustfulness.Her eyes are so dark you cant even get through her.And she became even more skinnier than she was before.

Chanel has been broken ever sense she saw Dorinda get into the ambulence and drove her off to the hospital.

Chanel blinked away a few tears that were forming in her eyes but she couldnt stop them.She grabbed Dorinda's clamy hand and put it against her cheek.She sob quitely in the silent room.

Chanel tightend her grip on Dorinda's hand as she cried."WHY WONT YOU WAKE UP!"Chanel screamed.She fell off the chair and went to her knees."Please Doe please I cant live without you!I'll miss you to much if you leave I wouldnt be able to handle it Doe..We just got back together and now it feels like im loosing you again!Please Dorinda wake up im begging you dont leave me alone!"Chanel yelled as she sobbed into the hospital blankets that were around Dorinda's body.

Doctor Jamru a female doctor walked down the corridors to Dorinda's room.She was at the door when she heard a scream coming from the patient's room.She new it was Chanel so she opened the door slowly and saw Chanel crying over Dorinda's body.

She walked over to Chanel and put her arm around her shoulder."Hey it's okay sweetie...Im sure Dorinda will be fine please dont give up hope just yet."She said so she can try and cheer up Chanel.Chanel sobbed and flunged herself into the doctors arms and cried into the doctors chest.

"I just want her to wake up...we just got back together and now everything is falling apart!"Chanel sobbed again."Would you like to know who did this to her sweetie?We found out who the victim is"She asked as she continued to rub the teen's back.Chanel nodded.

"They said it was a he im sure it was...his name is Vikram Mahar"She said.Chanel looked up shocked and shooked her head then stood up."No No Vikram wouldnt do that!He's nice and friendly to Dorinda he wouldnt do that!"Chanel yelled.She suddenly felt betrayed and hurt that she was in denial.

"That's what the results say Chanel...Vikram Mahar was the victim"The Doctor said.Chanel sighed unhappily."I cant believe it..he was so nice and now...god it's all my fault"She said.The doctor smiled at her sadly and left the room.

**-At The Palace-**

Chanel ran over to the palace after hearing what the doctor said.She couldnt believe what Vikram did.She saw Vikram talking with his uncle.She walked over there with anger.Vikram looked up and saw Chanel with an angry look on his face.She walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach which made Vikram fly.

Vikram slammed to the ground with a loud bang.

"You sick,disgusting bastard!"Chanel yelled.Vikram stared at her and put his arms around himself.

"I know what you did to Dorinda how could you Vikram?How could you be so cruel and such a bastard!I hate every thing about you!!"Chanel kicked Vikram in the stomach again and he clutched his stomach.

**-At The Hospital-**

Chanel came back around 1:30pm after dealing with Vikram and getting Aqua from the hotel and Gita also.

Chanel was in Dorinda's room and Aqua was to.Gita went to get some drinks.

There was a knock on the door which caused Chanel and Aqua to jump."Come In"Chanel said softly.Doctor Jamru came inside with a clip bored in.

"Hello Chanel...Uh can I speak with you for a minute?" She asked.Chanel nodded.They both walked outside of the room.

Chanel stared at the doctor with dark eyes.

Jamru put her hand on Chanel's shoulder."I-I dont know how to say this...but We found out there is something inside of Dorinda...Dorinda...is pregnet on four days though it's an early state real early she must've gotten pregnet with the rape attack..."Jamru said.Chanel stared at her with wide eyes."No No Dorinda cant be pregnet!What about The Cheetah Girls?And our future at college?We cant have a baby!"Chanel said in panic.

Jamru sighed."Well it's very possible Chanel..Dorinda is pregnet and she's gonna need all the help she can get"Jamru said.Chanel was left alone to cry on the cold floor after hearing her lover and best friend was pregnet.

End Of Chapter 2

Thanks for reviewing my story!

Just keep on reviewing!:)

Chapter 3 will be updated soon thanxz!


	3. Chapter 3

The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal Chapter 3

Summary:Dorinda waked up from her coma and finds out she's pregnet.She has to live through months of hell but will Chanel and Aqua be there to help her?

Pairings:

Chanel/Dorinda

Last Time:Chanel found out Vikram was the victim of Dorinda's state.She also finds a shocking news that Dorinda is pregnet.

Chapter 3:Months of Hell

After Chanel found out Dorinda got pregnet she had been more distant towards Aqua and Gita.She was never at the hospital and kept herself locked in their hotel room.Aqua was always at the hospital with Gita and Amar also Rahim.

Chanle couldnt believe Vikram got Dorinda pregnet.She found herself being so mad at Vikram for what he did.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?"Chanel asked quietly."GET OVER HERE NOW CHANEL!"Aqua yelled happily.Chanel had wide eyes."what is it Aqua?"She asked."Come to the hospital and find out Chanel"Aqua said and hanged up.

**-Hospital-**

Chanel rushed through the doors of the hospital hoping that Dorinda was awake finally.She rushed down the halls ignoring the nurses saying 'Slow down'or 'No running in the hospital'.How could she stop running?Dorinda was awake she can feel it.

She burst through the doors of Dorinda's room and was suprised to see that Dorinda was indeed awake.She ran over to Dorinda and kissed her pationately.She let all her fears and emotions out into the kiss.She was so happy that Dorinda was okay.

As they pulled away Dorinda stared at her with her brown eyes that were sparkling.Chanel fell to her knees and cried into Dorinda's chest."Chanel babe what's wrong?"Dorinda asked.

It felt good to hear Dorinda's voice again.Chanel looked up at her lover and placed her hands on Dorinda's cheeks and cupped her face."Dont you ever scare me like that again Doe..Im so glad your alive I thought y-you were going to die!"Chanel cried.She had tears of happiness and joy flowing from her eyes.

Aqua smiled at her friends she was so happy that Chanel was finally happy.It's been a week sense Dorinda got into her coma and now here she is all happy not even knowing she had been raped.

**-Chanel's POV-**

It has been three months sense Dorinda was in the hospital.We were able to go home the second month.Dorinda started to show a little.Dorinda was shocked when she found out she was pregnet and she didnt care she wanted to keep the baby and so did I.Even though we wont be able to go to college we will be able to have our own family even though the baby is not mine I will still take care of it no matter what and treat it like it was mine.

When we got home we had to go see my mom and told her what happened.My mom didnt let Dorinda out of our house.Mr and Mrs.Bosco stayed with us while the other kids there were taken to a different foster home for a while.Aqua had been with us also and so was Amar who had come to America with us.

I didnt let Dorinda out of my sight.Even if she had dance lessions I went with her to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Dorinda is three months pregnet now.I cant believe it.It feels like yesterday that we went to India and had the time of our lives being in a Bollywood musical.I only have 6 months until the baby arrives and it will having the love and care from both her parents me and Dorinda my love of my life.The one who brings me joy and happiness.The one who can make me laugh and smiled.The one who has stolen my heart,mind and soul.I dont knnow what I would do if Dorinda just dissapeard out of my life.God knows how much I love her.I wouldnt leave her anymore now that we are having our own family.I made a mistake which was my fault for letting Dorinda get pregnet.But Dorinda doesnt blame me.She blames Vikram which who I also blame for causing my love so much pain.

Dorinda is like an angel that fell through the clouds above.She stumbled her way into my life because of Aqua introduced her to me.I have go to remind myself to thank Aqua one day for always being there for me and Dorinda.

End Of Chapter 3

please read and review!:)

Thanks again for helping me keep my story going!

**In the next chapter should it be about**

**A)Chanel and Dorinda POV?**

**B)Aqua and Amar POV?**

**C)Gita and Rahim\ POV?**

**D)I Dont know maybe all of them?**


	4. Chapter 4

The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal Chapter 4

Summary:The paparazzi finds outs that one of The Cheetah Girls is pregnet.Will Chanel be able to handle the stress from the paparazzi?Or will she leave Dorinda alone with the baby?

Pairings:

Chanel/Dorinda

Aqua/Amar

Chapter 4:Leaving

Dorinda and Chanel walked out of the hopsital after finding out what the baby is.It was a boy.Chanel has become even more stressed out.Everyone was wondering why Chanel hasnt had a boyfriend yet.Chanel has had lack of sleep and she is eating less and less because she's been thinking about if she's making the right choice of having this baby.People arent usually open to the whole gay and lesbian thing.

She was afraid that if the paparazzi found out she would have to leave and maybe go somewhere far away.She didnt want that.She wanted to stay here and be with Dorinda.Maybe their relationship is a downfall now.She hopes not though she really doesnt.

**-At their Apartment-**

Chanel and Dorinda were sitting on the couch watching tv.Dorinda was worried about Chanel.She could see that her lover wasnt sleeping or eating much.She is unusally quiet.She was getting really worried about Chanel.

Dorinda rested her head on Chanel's lap.Chanel looked down at Dorinda and saw that Dorinda was worried.They looked up at the telivision and saw that they wre talking about The Cheetah Girls.

Chanel and Dorinda sat up and listened.

"Today one of our photgraphers was at The Manhatten Hospital.He spotted A blonde and brunette walking out of the hospital hand-in-hand from the looks of it they were members of a new recent group "The Cheetah Girls" Dorinda Tohmas and Chanel Simmons...we also found out that one of the girls is pregnet...-"Chanel shut off the telivision and got up pushing Dorinda off her lap.

"Chanel what's wrong??"Dorinda asked as she followed Chanel who went to the kitchen."HOW DID THOSE STUPID REPORTERS FIND OUT!?"Chanel yelled.Dorinda flinched at the tone of Chanel's voice.

Dorinda's gaze went to the floor."They werent supposed to find out about this!What about The Cheetah Girls?Our Future?"Chanel asked.Dorinda walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.Chanel pushed her hand away roughly."DONT TOUCH ME!"Chanel yelled.

Dorinda stepped back a little trying to keep away from this version of Chanel.Chanel was angry.She was hurt and betrayed.Who would've told them?

"Chanel arent you happy that we can go out in public?We never have been able to hold hands out in public because you didnt want the reporters to find out.Why are you being so angry?"Dorinda asked.

"Because Dorinda!I hate having to be asked if I have a boyfriend by everyone here in New York City!Now that people know Im gay or whatever it is we are we cant go out in public now!We will be teased and hurt by the people out there!And I dont know what they would think of the baby.Im sure that you nor the baby would be safe out there Dorinda...maybe..maybe we should take a brake from our curent relationship..."Chanel said.

Dorinda stared shocked at Chanel.She wants to break up with her just so she can go out in public without being teased and hurt.

"B-but what about me?A-And the baby?W-why are you breaking up with me?"Dorinda asked.She could feel tears flowing from her eyes.

As Chanel tried not to cry she walked to their room and got out a suit case.

After she was done packing she walked out to the living room were Dorinda was sobbing and crying on the floor.She shooked her head and walked out of the front door leaving Dorinda to cry.

**-The Next Day-**

Dorinda didnt even go to sleep that night.After Chanel left she was in pure shock.she stayed seated on the floor while staring at the door hoping that it was all a joke and Chanel would come in saying "April Fools".But Dorinda was the fool for believing that Chanel would ever keep her promise.She had called Aqua and she wasnt home so she left a message on the answering machine.

Dorinda couldnt believe that her and Chanel's relationship ended so quickly.

So she decided that if Chanel didnt want to be with her she would go back to India and stay with Gita and Rahim.They're like family to her.They had taken care of her when Chanel broke up with her once.

Dorinda got up off the floor and went over to the phone that was on the desk.She sighed heavily as she tried not to break down.

"Hello is this Gita?"Dorinda asked."Dorinda?Is That You?"Rahim asked in a tired voice.Dorinda slapped herself on the forehead.She called them when it was night time.

"R-Rahim...I-I was w-wondering...i-if I could g-go back to I-India..a-and s-stay with y-you guys"Dorinda asked.She felt hot tears flowing from her eyes.

Rahim was full awake now after hearing Dorinda's voice.

"Dorinda what's wrong?Are you crying?"Rahim asked.Dorinda sniffled and rubbed her eyes."Y-Yes...C-Chanel b-broke up w-with me...because of the whole baby thing"Dorinda said.

Rahim didnt know what to say.But he was very angry at Chanel now.After everything they been through Chanel still dumped Dorinda."It's okay Dorinda Me and Gita will take care of you I promise..and of course you can stay with us.I'll tell Gita and she'll call you tomorrow which is night time over there"Rahim said.Dorinda smiled sadly over the phone.

"Thank you Rahim..I'll get the plane ticket and I'll meet you in airport on saturday which is friday for you..."Dorinda said."Please try and calm down Dorinda..we'll see you in five days bye"Rahim said and hunged up the phone.

Dorinda gave another heavy sigh.She then heard the door bell ring.

She walked over to the door and opened it and saw Aqua and Amar."Dorinda we saw the news...we're really sorry...where's Chanel?"Aqua asked.Dorinda looked at the floor.

"Chanel..she left...last night after watching the news"Dorinda said.Aqua stood shocked but then ran over to hug Dorinda.Amar was also angry with Chanel.He went over and hugged Dorinda also."Im so sorry Dorinda"Amar whispered in her ear.Aqua smiled sadly at Amar.

"Guys I have to tell you somthing"Dorinda said.Aqua and Amar nodded and they all sat on the couch."What is it Doe?"Aqua asked.Dorinda sighed."I-Im going back to India"Dorinda said.Aqua and Amar stared shocked at her."Y-Your serious?"Aqua asked.Dorinda nodded."Yes..Rahim said that he and Gita would love to have to me over there so they said I can stay for awhile..not for to long just a month"Dorinda said.

Aqua stared at her and gave her a sad smile then hugged her again."It's okay...just make sure you keep in contact with us please Doe"Aqua said.Dorinda smiled sadly at her best friend and hugged her tightly.

"I'll contact you...I promise I just need to get away I hope you understand."Dorinda said.Aqua nodded saying that she understood."When are you leaving?"Amar asked.

"Im leaving on saturday..i'll get there on sunday I think"Dorinda said.Aqua sighed and stood up."Please just stay away from Vikram...dont go near him Doe..Just stay with Rahim and Gita"Aqua said.Dorinda smiled."I'll be fine j ust because im pregnet doesnt mean I dont know how to take care of myself."Dorinda said.Aqua nodded again.

"Well we better get going...We're going out to dinner...are you gonna be okay by yourself?"Aqua asked.Dorinda nodded and hugged Aqua tightly as she could."I'll call you later okay Doe?Let's go Amar"Aqua said.Amar stood up and hugged Dorinda tightly as well."Please take care of yourself for Aqua sake she really worries and cares about you the most please dont do anything bad"Amar said and kissed Dorinda's forehead then walked out of the apartment.

Dorinda walked into her room and sat on the bed.She saw a picture of her,Chanel and Aqua smiling and hugging eachother when they were in India.Dorinda sighed."I guess we were never ment to be huh Chanel?Well I hope you have a great life I-I'll miss you"Dorinda said and fell asleep while thinking about Chanel.

End of Chapter 4

That was so sad and sweet.

Aqua really cares about Dorinda isnt that sweet?

But poor Dorinda!

I promise the story will get better.

And wasnt Chanel a real bitch towards Dorinda?

Which POV should the next chapter be?

a)Dorinda's?

b)Aqua's?

c)Chanel's?

d)All of them?


	5. Chapter 5

The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal Chapter 5

Summary:Dorinda goes back to India.Chanel gets a brutal reality check and goes after her.Aqua tries to stop Chanel but Chanel wants to be with Dorinda.And Vikram comes back.What will happen to Chanel and Dorinda's realitionship?Can things go back to the way they were before?

Pairings:

Chanel/Dorinda

Aqua/Amar

Gita/Rahim

Chapter 5

Aqua had been so furious with Chanel.Why would Chanel break up with Dorinda after she promised her that they would be together forever?She didnt understand.Dorinda is so heart broken right now all she could do is be a shoulder to cry on.Dorinda was like a real sister to her and she cared about her alot.To tell the truth Aqua had fallen in love with Dorinda during sophmore year.

Aqua really worries about Dorinda more than Chanel.Dorinda always seemed to be so heart broken.

She couldnt stand seeing her best friend so hurt.They have been Cheetah Girls for five years and have been friends for five years.Everytime the Cheetah Girls had fights Dorinda was the one who took it the hardest.But Aqua was there to help Dorinda.

**-Saturday 12:30pm Dorinda's Flight-**

Dorinda,Aqua and Amar walked inside the airport.There were people talking and yelling.Children were running around and crying for there parents.

Dorinda turned around and smiled sadly at Aqua who has always been there for her.Aqua looked like she was about to cry.

Aqua didnt want Dorinda to leave again.This was all Chanel's fault.

Dorinda went up to her and hugged her tightly.Aqua couldnt take it anymore so she cried in Dorinda's chest.

Amar didnt like the sight of seeing his girlfriend cry.She has been crying for the past week.She really cares deeply for Dorinda more than she does for him.He understood because Dorinda was like a little sister to her.If Dorinda got hurt or depressed Aqua would be the same.They share a special bond that cant be broken and will never be broken.No One or nothing will ever break that bond.

Aqua sobbed quitely as she looked up into Dorinda's eyes that were also shed with tears.Aqua hugged her tightly while trying not to hurt the baby.Dorinda rubbed her back soothingly and lifted Aqua's chin so they are eye contacted.

"Aqua...Im so sorry"Dorinda said.Aqua looked at her through her tears."Why are you sorry Doe?"Aqua asked.Dorinda whipped her tears away."I didnt mean to make you upset Aqua..It's just I really want to get away from all the stress and drama...It's not like I wont come back..cuz I'll never be able to forgive my self If I ever left you here..your my best friend Aqua I would never leave you here after everything we've been through these past five years."Dorinda said and smiled at Aqua.

Aqua smiled brightly at Dorinda and hugged her again.

Amar who was standing in the back smiled at the beautiful scene before him.He knew Dorinda would come back but she just needs time to get away and he understood that.

"**ALL PASSENGERS FOR THE 12:30 FLIGHT TO BOMBIA INDIA PLEASE ABOARD THE PLANE THANK YOU!"**

Dorinda smiled sadly at Aqua who was looking at the floor.Dorinda sighed and went over to hug her."Please dont cry Aqua your to beautiful to cry"Dorinda said.Aqua smiled sadly at her best friend."I'll come back I promise...please dont cry anymore..remember our song that we sang when we were in India?"No Place Like Us?"Remember?Well that song is true..I'll call you once I get to Rahim's place I'll see you soon okay?"Dorinda said.Aqua nodded and bit her lip while trying to hold back the tears that were threatning to fall.

Dorinda sighed and gave one last hug to Aqua and to Amar.She didnt want to go but she had to get away.She didnt want to see her best friend crying so she walked straight a head to her plane but then looked back over her shoulder and saw Aqua standing in the middle of the airport.

She began to sing a song that she sang in India.

Dorinda  
We're standing on the edge of something  
Do we stay or do we run  
It's obvious that everything's changed

Aqua  
My head can't seem to figure out  
Why my heart is full of doubt  
Maybe we're just tired of the game

Dorinda  
Guess you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following your soul might bring you back  
Or it may have another plan

Chorus  
Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow  
Don't fly away, high away  
Please don't  
No don't, don't let it fly away

Dorinda  
We've never felt this place before  
Wondering if anymore  
We can find in us what it takes

Aqua  
It's not about who's to blame  
I pray that they're just growing pains  
Laughing while they're testing our faith

Dorinda  
'Cause you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following our souls might bring us back  
Unless it has another plan

Chorus

Dorinda&Aqua  
It's yes, it's no  
We stay, we go  
Feels like we're questioning everything, yeah  
We run, we fall, but through it all (through it all)  
We never thought we would break  
We never thought we would break

As Dorinda got on the plane to India and Aqua went with Amar.A shadow figure in the corner of the airport had tears flowing from her brown eyes.

End Of Chapter 5

This chapter was sad I know! But it was so sweet.

Please read and review!:)


	6. Chapter 6

The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal Chapter 6

Summary:Dorinda goes to India.Aqua confronts Chanel about what happend with Dorinda and Chanel gets a brutal reality check.Vikram confronts Dorinda and tries to apologize for what he did to her.

Pairings:

Rahim/Gita

Aqua/Amar

Chanel/Dorinda

Chapter 6

**-At Chanel's Place-**

Chanel had been at her mom's and Luke's place ever sense she ran out of her's and Dorinda's place.Chanel was in a complete mess.When she saw Aqua break down at the airport she felt her heart rip in two.She also saw how Dorinda reacted when she saw her about to cry as well.

Her mom Jaunita walked into her bedroom.She looked in and saw Chanel sitting on her bed watching tv."Chanel?Are you okay honey?"Jaunita asked she felt stupid for asking but she wanted to know.Chanel looked at her mom for a second then went back to watching Hannah Montana.Jaunita sighed and walked over to her daughters bed and sat down next to her.

"Sweetie I know what happened between you and Dorinda...I want to know why you broke up with her?Is it because your afraid of being shuned by everyone?"She asked.She put her hand on Chanel's back and rubbed it gently.Chanel nodded and burried her face into her mom's chest while she cried.

"I didnt want to mommy I didnt...but I was so scared...I was scared okay!And Because I did that Dorinda went back to India and stayed with Rahim and Gita!I WANT DOE BACK!"Chanel yelled and she grabbed the pillow then threw it across the room and fell back on her bed.

Jaunita sighed at her daughters behavior and left the room so Chanel can be alone.

**-In India-**

Dorinda got off the plane at the Bombia India airport.She walked off the step of the plane and tried to find Rahim and Gita.

Rahim looked up and saw Dorinda looking around.He smiled and grabbed Gita's hand and walked over to Dorinda."DORINDA!"Gita yelled excitedly.Dorinda smiled and ran over to Gita but not to fast after all she is pregnet.Gita hugged Dorinda tightly.Dorinda groaned in pain as her hug tightend.Gita loosened her grip and smiled at Dorinda."Im Sorry..I forgot you were pregnet..Come on let's get you to our palace!"Gita said excitedly.Dorinda nodded and they walked out to there car.

Once out of the airport Rahim stopped walking.Gita and Dorinda bumped into him."Rahim what's wrong?"Gita asked.Dorinda looked in the direction Rahim was looking.Dorinda's eyes widend in shock.There stood Vikram holding flowers and had a sad expression on his face.Dorinda bit her lip as she tried not to cry.Gita saw this and her motherly aspects kicked in.She stomped over to Vikram and faced him.

"What are you doing here!?"Gita yelled.Vikram flinched at the high pitched squeak."I-I wanted to see Dorinda.."Vikram said.Gita shook her head and looked back over her shoulder and saw Rahim holding Dorinda in his arms while trying to comfort her."YOU ARENT ALLOWED TO SEE HER!"Gita yelled again.

Vikram expected this.He knew he wouldnt be welcome with open arms or be able to apologize for his wrong doing."DONT YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID YOU BASTARD!DONT YOU SEE WHAT PROBLEMS YOU CAUSED!?"Gita yelled again.Vikram looked at Dorinda and saw her crying in Rahim's arms.

"WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGETABLE...You hurt Dorinda in so many ways...you got her pregnet!And now Chanel left her because of it!Are you happy now?YOU STUPID BITCH!"Gita said and pushed him onto the ground with a loud thump Vikram fell face first on the concrete.

She ran back to Dorinda and they went to their car and drove home.

They didnt even notice two people in white lab coats in the back round.

End Of Chapter 6.

Who are those people in the white lab coats?What do they want with Dorinda?

Chapter 7 will be updated soon Im sorry this chapter was short!please forgive me!The next chapter will be soo much longer I promise!:)

Please read and review!THANXZ EVERYONE!:)


	7. Chapter 7

The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal Chapter 7

Summary:Dorinda get's taken away by the Indian Government and get's turned into a puppy/human.But what will happen to the baby?Will Chanel find out?

Pairings:

Rahim/Gita

Aqua/Amar

Chanel/Dornda

Chapter 7

The people in the white lab coats walked into there labratory."So is the blonde gonna be our next victim?"Lyth asked her co-worker.Lyth was the head of the company The CEO.The male next to her nodded."Yes we put our plan into action at night fall we know exactly where the blonde is going and she is going to be our next victim.We know that she is pregnet so this project will help get the baby out of her stomach as soon as she gets hooked on to an IV."Joe said.Lyth nodded and they both walked into the labortory.

**-At The Palace-**

Dorinda sighed happily as she sat down on the couch of her room.Rahim and Gita was being so nice to her.They treated her like she was part of their family and she was okay with that.She then heard the door knock and quickly sat up."Come in"Dorinda said.Gita came in with a smile on her face."Hello Dorinda did you sleep well?"Gita asked.Dorinda smiled back and nodded."Yes very much..Im just tired from the flight."Dorinda said.

Gita smiled and hugged Dorinda."Well me and Rahim will be going out tonight do you think you'll be fine by yourself for a couple hours?"Gita asked.Dorinda smiled brightly at her and nodded."Yes I'll be fine I might go walking around for a bit"Dorinda said.Gita frowned.She was worried that she might bump into Vikram or somthing."Okay but please be careful Dorinda.."Gita said.Dorinda sighed."I'll be fine Gita no worries!"Dorinda gave Gita a peace sign which made Gita laugh and hug her again.

Rahim entered the door and saw Gita and Dorinda laughing."So why are we laughing?"Rahim asked.Gita giggled."It's nothing Rahim it's just something between us girls right Doe?"Gita asked.Dorinda nodded and smiled brightly at Rahim.Rahim went over and hugged Dorinda tightly and kissed her on the forehead and they both walked out.

**-Later that night-**

Dorinda was sitting in the empty palace watching tv.She then heard her cell phone ring and went to answer it but she saw "Chanel's"Id number on it.Dorinda growled and put the phone in her purse again.Dorinda then began to dose off.She was still tired from the flight.Gita wouldnt mind if she went to sleep for a few minutes.She rested her head on the pillow that was on the couch and went to sleep soundly.

**-Outside The Palace-**

Lyth and Joe looked inside the fron window and saw that the blonde girl was definately asleep."Should we go now Joe?"Lyth whiperly asked.Joe nodded.They opened the door softly and tiptoed in side the nice palace.They creeped over to the couch and saw the blonde sleeping soundly while stirring every now and then.

"Do you think we should do this?She looks so peaceful."Lyth said with a small smile on her lips.

"The boss said so Lyth.As much as I hate to do this the boss with fire us and we'll have to leave India.You dont want that do you?"Joe asked.Lyth sighed and shooked her head.

They both picked up Dorinda lightly while trying not to wake her up."We should put sleeping medicene in her so she wont wake until we get to the lab."Joe said.Lyth nodded and got out a needle from her bag.She bit her lip and gently moved up Dorinda's arm and stuck the needle in her arm.

Dorinda gave a loud yelp and woke up with fright.

She looked up and saw two figured standing over her."W-who are you?"Dorinda asked frightly.Joe smiled at her."Where going to take you to a nice home were you'll be treated better I promise"Joe lied.Dorinda looked up at them with a confused look on her face."W-what'd you mean?I-I like it here"Dorinda said as she placed a hand on her stomach and gave it a gentle rub.

Lyth shooked her head."We're gonna need your help with stuff and that baby will be a good help to."Joe said.

Dorinda was confused.She didnt know what was going on.She felt her vision getting blurry and fell limp in their arms.

Lyth and Joe nodded at eachother.Lyth got out her cell phone and dialed the number."Yes...Yes boss we have her..would you like us to bring her now?Okay..we'll be there soon bye"Lyth said and hunged up her phone and put it back in her bag.

They both carried Dorinda to their labratory after leaving a note to the owners of the blonde.

**-At the Lab-**

Lyth and Joe carried Dorinda to their bosses office.Once there their boss Shawn looked up from his desk and saw Joe and Lyth with the blonde girl in their arms.Shawn smiled."Well is this the one?"Shawn asked.

Lyth and Joe nodded."Yes sir she's the one we're going to do tests on sir."Joe said.Shawn looked at Joe."Go bring her to room 120A and strap her to the metal table"Shawn said and went back to his desk.

Lyth and Joe nodded and went to room 120-A.Once there they brought Dorinda to the table and tied her arms to her sides with rope and at her ankels they locked a metal ring around them so that she couldnt move.Joe then went to the IV machine and hooked up tiny wires to Dorinda's forehead and to her wrists and put a oxygen mask over her mouth.

**-At the palace-**

Gita and Rahim walked quitely into the living room and shut the front door softly.They walked over to the living room.They looked around and didnt see Dorinda here."Do you think she's still on her walk?"Gita asked worriedly.Rahim looked around and saw a note on the coffee table.

He opened it shakily with his trembling fingers and was shocked at what he read.

_To The Owners of the blonde,_

_The blonde girl is very important to us.Our boss needs to see if she is strong enough to handle machines and weaponary.She will be in good care do not worry and as for the baby it will be fine.We will keep the baby so it could be tested and used for electricty for our company.Thanks again for letting the blonde come back to India._

_End of Letter._

Rahim dropped the letter onto the floor and stood shocked.Gita looked at her lover and saw tears forming in his eyes."Rahim what'd it say?Was it from Dorinda?"Gita asked as she tugged on Rahim's sleeve.

Rahim shook his head and sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.Gita picked up the note with her trembling fingers and opened it.

After a few minutes of re-reading the letter Gita dropped to her knees and burried her face in her hands and weeped and cried.What were they going to tell Aqua?Gita lifted her head shocked.Aqua would be so hurt if she found out what happened even though it wasnt there fault.They had to tell Aqua even though they didnt want to.

**-At the lab-**

Once Dorinda was awake she saw that she was in a bright room with bright lights.She looked down at her self and almoset screamed when she saw that she was a little kid.Somehow these people transformed her into a little kid.She couldnt remember anything.Nothing that happened these past few years.She was scared so she whimpered and whimpered until she saw a big tall guy coming in the room.

"Ah I see that project 7-10A is awake...hey there is no reason to be scared.."Lesli said to the little one who was whimpering.Dorinda looked up at the guy who was dressed in a white lab coat.

Dorinda stared at the big man infront of her.She opened her mouth to talk but didnt find her voice."No-no Dont talk your not allowed to talk only when your told to got it?"Lesli informed her.Dorinda whimpered again as she felt a needled stick inside her arm.She yelped as she felt it sharp against her vain.

Lesli took the needle out of her arm and got out a colth and rubbed her arm with alcohol."Dont move im gonna go check on project 8-11B."He said and left.

Dorinda whimpered as she knew she was alone.She didnt want to be alone.She was so confused and didnt know what to do.She could feel herself getting tired by the sleep medicene.So she went to sleep soundly.

**-At Aqua's-**

Aqua and Amar layed down on the bed watching tv comfortably until they heard the phone ring.Aqua sighed and got up from the bed and put on her robe as she walked into the living room.

"Hello?"She answered.She heard crying coming from the other line and quickly stood up straight."A-Aqua w-we have to tell you something"Gita said.Aqua blinked."What is it?Is Doe alright?"Aqua asked."D-Dorinda's gone"Gita said.Aqua gasped and dropped the phone as she fell hard on the ground cried loudly.Amar jumped from the bed and ran out of the room and saw Aqua on the floor crying and screaming.

I could be recognized by the distance  
Yeah, I could be the biggest name on the screen  
Singing and dancing forever  
Signing my name for whoever  
Yeah, it's all in my reach  
Yeah

If I give it all that I got  
I get there to the top  
But I don't even wanna to go  
If I have to go there alone  
So

Stand me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world  
Yeah, I can go anywhere  
But if you're not with me there  
It'll never be enough  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us

If I find the other side of the rainbow  
Will I find that the gold ain't worth any price  
Cause if we ain't there for each other  
Then all I got doesn't matter  
No it won't be right to

Give it all that I got  
And get there to the top  
If you're not up there with me  
There's nothing I wanna see  
So

Stand me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world  
Yeah, I can go anywhere  
But if you're not with me there  
It'll never be enough  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us

It doesn't matter where we are

Or matter how far  
Cause even when we go our separate ways  
We'll be the place  
I believe that I can do it  
But alone I won't get through it  
We know we gotta stick together  
Cause no matter what  
There's no place like us

No, no, no  
No place like us  
No place like us

Stand me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world (Fly to the end, end of the world)  
Yeah, I can go anywhere (Anywhere)  
But if you're not with me there (With me there)  
It'll never be enough (It'll never be enough)  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us

No place, no where, no way, no price I'd pay  
There's no place like us  
No where, no way  
There's no place like us

End of Chapter 7

THANXZ FOR REVIEWING:)

Please read and review.

Was this chapter good or bad?

please no flames


	8. Chapter 8

The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal

Chapter 8

Summary:Aqua goes to India to save Dorinda.

Pairings:

Aqua/Amar

Chapter 8:

**-At Aqua's apartment-**

"W-What'd you mean Dorinda is gone?TELL ME NOW GITA!"Aqua yelled over the phone.She was so hurt and upset that her best friend was gone.She needed to know if her blonde friend was okay and out of harms way and the baby would be safe.

After Aqua found out what happened to Dorinda she cried and cried for her friend.She could feel her bond with Dorinda snap in half just like it did when The Cheetah Girls almost broke up.She had to go there and find Dorinda even if she has to go alone and save her best friend.She wasnt going to give up when Dorinda needed her the most.

She got up from the floor and went to their bedroom.Amar quickly followed."Aqua where are you going?"Amar asked.Aqua glared at him."Im going back to India Amar Dorinda needs me!Im not going to give up on her"Aqua said as she got out a few bags."But Aqua you cant just go you have to plan this out"Amar said.He tried to grab her hand but Aqua slaped it away."IM GOING AMAR!YOU CANT STOP ME"Aqua yelled.Amar stood shocked.He never heard his girlfriend yell like that."OKAY FINE!IM NOT GOING TO BE THERE WHEN YOU NEED ME"Amar said.Aqua stopped walking and kept her head down as she started to cry.

"Y-You dont understand Amar...I cant let this happen again..I-I cant let happen again..I made a promise to Dorinda that I'll always be there for her...I..."Aqua couldnt help but cry.Amar felt guilty for saying that to Aqua.He walked over to Aqua and hugged her tightly."Shhh..It's okay Aqua Im sorry for yelling at you..please dont cry."Amar said."A-Amar...the real reason im so defensive of Dorinda is because...because I still love her...But I love you to just not as strongly as I do with Dorinda...I knew I could never be with Dorinda because Chanel was in love with her at the time and as a good friend I let Chanel have her...But when Chanel stared seeing Vikram I thought it was my chance to tell Dorinda about my feelings but Dorinda was so heart broken I couldnt help but keep my feelings a secret and now that I did that Dorinda is lost and hurt some where in India on the other side of the world..."Aqua finished her story.

Amar didnt know what to say.He felt jealous that Aqua loved Dorinda more than him but he couldnt be mad at her ever.He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and hugged her tightly.Amar lifted her head by her chin and kissed her fully on the lips.Amar pulled Aqua closer to him as they continued a pationate kiss.Amar moaned as he slid his tounge across Aqua's lips begging for entrence.Aqua fully acepted.

After a few minutes of kissing Amar held Aqua in his arms while they sat on the bed and he rocked her back and forth."It's okay Aqua I understand...Im not going to judge you or anything...I wouldnt mindif you wanted to be with Dorinda instead...Im not the kind of person to judge anyone...I care about Dorinda also she's like a little sister to me Aqua so Im going with you if you want to go to India.."Amar said.

Aqua rubbed her eyes and yawned."Maybe I should get some sleep before we go huh?"Aqua asked.Amar chuckled then nodded."Yeah we could both use the sleep.."Amar said and they both layed down on the bed and went into deep sleep.

**-At India's Laboratory-**

Dorinda whimpered again as she walked through the dark halls.She didnt understand anything.She couldnt even talk or ask anyone for help.She didnt know what was going either.She had a brownish puppy tail in the back and brown floppy ears.She was confused on why she was hear.Her ears percked up when she heard a baby wail.She got on all fours as if she was a baby and ready to crawl to their parents.

She crawled on all fours to the sound of the baby's cries for help.Her ears percked up again as she heard the cries coming closer.Once at the door she put her ear against it and heard muffled cries and whimpers in the room.She pawed at the door lightly as if she was opening it.

She growled at the door and stood on her tiptoes and reached for the knob.

After a few tries of reaching for the knob she finally opened it.

Once inside she saw a baby inside a metal bar crib.The baby was trying to stand on his toes as if he was trying to get out.His little hands clawed the metal bars.Dorinda walked over to the baby's crib.The baby gurgled as he saw someone walk towards the crib.Dorinda couldnt help but squeal when she saw that the baby was reaching his tiny hands towards her.The baby was to adorble to be locked up.

The baby cooed and gurgled when he felt Dorinda's hand touch his.He went on to his stomach and kicked his legs happily.He was happy that he was getting attention from someone besides those people in white lab coats who never played with him.Dorinda couldnt help but giggle at the cuteness of this baby.She wanted to help this baby by getting him out of this prison.

She walked over to the machines leaving the baby to watch her every move.

She looked at one of the machines and saw a red button on it that said self distruct.She tought it was okay to press it and she did.

The sound of a loud buzzer went through the building.Everyone screamed in panic and ran trying to get out.Dorinda panic as she saw the baby crying his eyes out by the loud sound maybe she shouldnt have pressed it.She then saw a green button that said open and she pressed it.She saw the baby crib open and she ran over to the crib and picked up the baby carefully.

The baby relaxed in her arms as she craidled him tightly.She ran out of the room but was stopped by two tall people.

"So It was you who pressed the button...you've been a bad girl...hand over the baby"Joe said with his arms stretched out.Dorinda growled and bit his hand which caused him to yelp as he felt her fangs in his flesh.Dorinda found out it was her chance to run so she did.

She ran and ran until she saw a door.She knew it was the way out so she used her sharp nails and made a circle into the door.She saw the door open and scurried out of the door quickly so that she could stay away from the building with the baby in her arms.

**-Later that day-**

Dorinda crawled slowly on all fours with the baby on her back.The baby giggled as he felt he was lifted up in the air.Dorinda looked up and saw a man who she never seen before.

Vikram stared at the weird creature that was standing on all fours with a baby on it's back.He knelt down infront of her and stared into her eyes.Dorinda backed away as she felt fear in the air.Vikram stared at her in shock as he figured out who it was.

"Dorinda?Is that you?"Vikram asked.Dorinda knew she was in trouble by his looks.

**-At Chanel's-**

Aqua stood outside of Chanel's place.She hasnt seen Chanel sense before Dorinda left.She marched up to the door and knocked on it roughly.  
Once the door opened and Chanel stood in the door way.Aqua gasped at the sight before her.

Chanel has changed.She lost so much weight like she was so skinny that you could see her bones popping out.Her eyes had huge bags under them.Her hair lost so much color and her skin was more rougher than it was before.

"C-Chanel?Oh My God..W-What happened to you?"Aqua asked.Chanel glared at her."LEAVE ME ALONE!"Chanel screamed.Aqua stared at her with wide eyes."No Chanel I wanted to talk to you please dont act like this..."Aqua was cut off by a a fist at her jaw.Aqua stumbled but didnt stop from getting closer to Chanel.Chanel punched her again hoping that Aqua would leave her alone."C-Chanel please stop...please why are you acting like this?"Aqua begged.

Chanel continued to punch her as if she was her punching bag to let out her anger.Chanel was getting weaker by every punch.Aqua just stood there waiting patiently for Chanel to stop.She didnt like to see her friend like this.She felt so guilty that she left Chanel all alone with no friend to talk to or a shoulder to cry on.She was also there for Dorinda but when Chanel needed her the most she bailed on her and stayed with Dorinda.

Chanel gave one last punch and fell into Aqua's arms and cried for her heartace that she had sense she left Dorinda all alone.

Aqua held Chanel as tight as she could."W-Why a-are y-you h-here?"Chanel asked as she cried silently.Aqua rubbed her back softly."Im so sorry Chanel...please dont be mad at Dorinda or me...We both care about you deeply Chanel..We never wanted this to happen...Im really sorry I havent been there for you Chanel..I forgive you..Im not mad at you anymore just please go back to the way you were before please...I like that Chanel than the new Chanel.."Aqua said as she continued to rub Chanel's back.

"How can you forgive me for all the horrible stuff I did to you and Doe?I'll never be able to forgive myself!I found out what happened to Dorinda in India...Rahim called me and told me what happend..about how Dorinda turned into a little kid...and how they got the baby out...It's all my fault.."Chanel cried more as she knew she made Dorinda leave and get more suffering and pain from their break up.

Aqua didnt say anything but held her close as she let Chanel cry for the loss of her lover.

"Chanel..me and Amar are gonna go to India and get Dorinda back...we're gonna get her back and she's gonna be the same old Dorinda we have been friends with for years...I promise"Aqua said.Chanel stared at her."I-I want to go with you...please let me go with you Aqua...I really want to apologize for the way I've been to her.."Chanel said.Aqua bit her lip as she heard Chanel's voice crack up.

Aqua nodded."It's fine Chanel I understand we'll get Dorinda back I promise"Aqua said and hugged Chanel tightly.

**End of Chapter 8**

**Im sorry for the late update i had to get ready for school and stuff.**

**pleaze read and review!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal Chapter 9

Summary:Dorinda gets changed back to her regular self and she also forgives Vikram and she goes back home with Chanel and Aqua.Chanel proposes to Dorinda and they become a family.

Pairings:

Chanel/Dorinda

Aqua/Amar

Gita/Rahim

Chapter 9:Going Home

Vikram didnt know what to do.He brought little version of Dorinda to his home and the baby as well.Well wouldnt you be confused if you saw an inujin?She looked like one.He didnt understand why Dorinda was an inujin.He hasn't seen Dorinda in months after what he did to her.And now here she is in a smaller version of herself with a baby.

Vikram stared at the little inujin who was sleeping peacefully.Vikram decided to give a call to Gita and Rahim who had forgiven him for what he did.

He walked into the living room and went to the phone.

Vikram was on the phone for an hour.Rahim and Gita showed up at his home in thirty minutes.

Gita rushed in through the doors."WHERE IS SHE!"Gita yelled.Vikram jumped at the sudden loudness.Vikram looked at Dorinda who was curled up on the couch with the baby next to her.

"She's over on the couch Gita but please be-"Vikram was cut off by push.

Gita ran towards Dorinda's small form.Gita smiled."Awww isnt she soooo cute?!"Gita squealed and scratched one of the floppy brown ears which made Dorinda's fully brown tail wag ever so softly at the sudden touch."How did she get like this Vikram?"Gita asked.

Vikram shrugged his shoulders."I dont know I found her with the baby on her back in the park."Vikram said.Gita smiled sadly."I will kill those dumbass bastards for hurting Dorinda like this!"Gita said.

Vikram nodded.

Dorinda gave a cute little yawn and rubbed her eyes with her paws.She blinked then looked up at the two people that were in the room.She searched for the baby and sighed in relief when she saw that the baby was next to her.

She picked up the baby carefully and set it on her lap then looked at the other people again.

"Hello there little one..we're not going to hurt you"Gita said as she stretched her hand to Dorinda.

Dorinda looked at her.'I know this person from somewhere..I just know I do..'She thought.She whimpered lightly and backed away slowly with the baby in her arms.

Gita frowned at Dorinda's protectiveness over the baby."hey it's okay little one please dont be frightened."She said.

Vikram decided to speak up."SO Is Chanel and Aqua coming over?"He asked.Gita nodded."Yeah they said they'd be here by saturday."She replied.

Dorinda looked at the baby who was cooing and playing with her tail that was wagging at 200 mph.Dorinda yelped when she felt a hand on her foot.Gita laughed at Dorinda's playfullness."We should get this little one to the bath room so she can be all nice and clean!"Gita said.Vikram nodded.

Once in the bathroom Dorinda looked around while trying to take in the sceneary.Gita smiled at Dorinda."I know you dont understand what im saying Dorinda.But We'll get you back to your old self in no time I promise."Gita said with a sensire voice.

Dorinda tilted her head in confusion but then smiled at this person she hardly knew.She knew that her and the baby would be safe with these people.

**New York City Airport/Saturday**

**1:30pm**

Chanel and Aqua looked up at the airport.They were going back to India to find their friend.Amar decided to stay here in New York just in case Gita or Rahim called.

Chanel took a deep breath."Do you think Dorinda would forgive me Aqua?"Chanel asked.Aqua smiled sadly at her.

"That depends on if and when we get Dorinda changed back to human again."Aqua replied.Chanel sighed and nodded.

They both walked up to their plane and went in and off the way to India.

**Bambia India**

**9:30am**

Chanel and Aqua got off the plane and heard Gita yell for them.

Gita ran towards them and glared at Chanel before talking to Aqua."Come on Aqua we have to help Dorinda.We need to find some way to change Dorinda back."Gita said.Aqua nodded in response."I know that Gita.Let's go I need to see her."Aqua said sencerly.Gita nodded and they all went to Gita's and Rahim's palace.

**Gita's Palace**

**10:00am**

Chanel,Aqua and Gita went inside the palace and saw that Dorinda was sitting on the living room floor gazing at the television with the baby on her lap."DORINDA!"Aqua yelled.She ran over to Dorinda and picked her up along with the baby.

Dorinda's eyes widened in shock.She stared at the person who was hugging her.She whimpered and tried to get out of the grasp."Let her go Aqua your hurting her"Chanel whispered in Aqua's ear.

Aqua gazed down at Dorinda who was trying to wiggle free from her grasp.Aqua put her down along with the baby.Dorinda gazed up at Chanel and stared into her eyes.Dorinda's heart fluttered.She recognized Chanel.Somehow she remembered this girl.Dorinda smiled and walked over to her.

Dorinda hugged Chanel.Sense she was small she only stood up by Chanel's legs.She hugged Chanel around the legs.

Chanel smiled and picked up Dorinda.

Aqua gasped."How does she remember you Chanel?"Aqua asked.Chanel shrugged her shoulders.

"I dont know.Maybe she recoginizes me."Chanel suggested.Aqua smiled and nodded.

"So how are we going to turn Dorinda back?"Vikram asked.Chanel gasped at the voice.She growled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"Chanel yelled at Vikram.Vikram looked at Chanel.

"Im allowed to be here Chanel...Gita and Rahim forgave me so we became friends while you were back in New York."Vikram said.

Chanel gave Vikram an icy cold glare.her eyes were burning with fire."Well what makes you think I'll forgive.Cuz That's not gonna happen!You hurt Dorinda to many times and I'm not gonna have you hurt her again.!"Chanel yelled.

Vikram sighed.He knew he wouldn't be forgiven.He just wished that he could take back what he did and this would never have happen.He thinks it's all his fault for everything that's happen to Dorinda.Which technically it is.

Chanel was still glaring at Vikram.Aqua sighed.

"We have to find a way to bring Dorinda back to normal.Do you know anything that can bring her back to normal Gita?Rahim?"Aqua asked.

Rahim shooked his head and so did Gita.Aqua and Chanel sighed.

"What are we going to do?"They all asked at the same time to eachother.But none of them could think of a plan to save their friend.

End of Chapter 9

OMG I havent updated in a month!A MONTH!AHHH Im So Sorry to all of you who have been waiting!!

I had school stuff to deal with and didnt have much time on my hands to get another chappie in but this time I did!!And I promise more chapters will come!!This Story isnt over yet!!

Thanks to everyone who have been waiting patiently for me!

Please Read and Review!

Will Dorinda be saved?Will she ever turn back to normal?And why did she remember Chanel and not the others?If you have answers please tell me!

THANKIES AGAIN!


	10. Chapter 10

The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal Chapter 10

Summary:Dorinda gets changed back to human.She doesnt remember a thing about what happend to her.Chanel tells her the story.But the question is will Dorinda be able to forgive Chanel after what she did?

Pairings:

Chanel/Vic

Aqua/Dorinda

Warnings:This chapter contains kissing and make out sessions.Also has new songs!

Chapter 10:Saving Friends/Making New Love

Aqua.Chanel,Gita,Rahim,Vikram and Dorinda walked up to the misterious lab that happens to be abanoned now.Dorinda held on to the baby protectively and whimpered softly as she remember the horrors that lurck inside that abanoned building.Chanel looked at Dorinda who was whimpering.Dorinda looked up at Chanel with puppy eyes.This caused Chanel to gasp.Aqua bent down towards Dorinda and smiled.

"Dont worry Dorinda.Today we'll change you back to your old self.I promise.You wont be a dog any longer right guys?"Aqua asked.Everyone nodded and smiled reasuringly towards Dorinda.

Dorinda's heart fluttered when she saw Aqua smiling at her.'What is this im feeling?Why am I feeling this towards Aqua?'Dorinda thought.Even though she is a kid on the outside she is still the same Dorinda on the inside.

They all walked into the abanoned building.Dorinda hid behind Aqua's leg in fear while the baby was cooing in her arms.Aqua went into one of the rooms and saw a metal table with wires hanging from the ceiling and montors that were still beeping.Aqua went over to the medicine cabinet and picked the lock that covered it.

"Stop weere you are right now!!"Joe yelled to them.Dorinda gasped in fear.Her floppy ears bent down and her tail went between her legs.Joe held a gun and poitined it towards Dorinda.

"Leave project 7-10A here and leave immeadately."Joe said.Dorinda hid behind her friends in fear.Gita stood in front.

"NO!We will not let you have Dorinda again!You evil scum!You deserve to die for everything you have done!"Gita said.Joe looked at them.

Did Joe really want to being harm to Dorinda again?No he was wrong the first time.Joe sighed and kept his head down.Dorinda frowned at the sight.She walked over to Joe.

Once near Joe Dorinda put her soft hand on his and squeezed it.Joe looked down at Dorinda who was smiling.Her tail wagging at 100mph.The baby also put his hand on Joe's.

"Please you dont have to do this.Please help us change Dorinda back.We love and care for Dorinda please we'll do anything to have our friend back"Vikram said.Everyone stood shocked and stared at VIkram as if he was crazy.

Chanel stared at Vikram.Her expression softened."You care about Dorinda?"Chanel whispered.Vikram nodded.

"Yes I do.I'm sorry about everything I did.I want to take back everything I did.But I know I can't change the past.But...Im going to be a good friend to Dorinda from now on.That's a promise"Vikram said.

Chanel smiled and hugged VIkram as tight as she possible could.

"Alright.We'll give you one more chance.Even though you dont deserve it.But everyone things people deserve a second chance to make things right.And you better make things right Vikram and I swear if you hurt Dorinda again you'll be very sorry"Aqua said to him.

Vikram nodded in understandment.

Joe looked at the group of friends.They all cared and loved Dorinda.Dorinda was the one who kept the group together.He never had that as a teenager.No one would take him in as a friend.Everyone thought he was weird because he like science to much.Joe couldnt harm Dorinda anymore.He knows he cant.Maybe if he changes Dorinda back he could be friends with them.And they would except him for who he is and not judge him by what he loves.

"Look..everyone..Im sorry for all the pain I caused this group of friends...It's just.When I was a teen I was contently judge on what I am and what I do.No one ever talked to me.Not even my parents.I never wanted to do this.I swear I didnt.The boss threatened my family.He said he would take everything they owned if I didnt help him with this project.You see when I first saw Dorinda here in India...I immeadately fell in love with her.I know she'll never love me back.So I tried to fall in love with Lyth.And I did fall for her.Lyth was the only one who excepted me for who I was.And I was greatful for it.Me and Lyth never wanted to harm Dorinda in anyway but we had to for our boss.I hope you guys understand.That I never meant to do this.And I was hoping if you would forgive me.And Im going to make things right by changing Dorinda back to human again."Joe said.

Aqua smiled at Joe."Please just give us our friend back.We need her."Aqua said.

Gita felt guilty for what she said earlier to him.If she knew what Joe had gone through she wouldn't have said anything.

Joe nodded and went over to the medicine cabinet.He searched for the vial that was to help change back Dorinda.But all of a sudden there was a loud bang.

_**BANG!!**_

Everyone screamed.

"Just what do you think your doing Joe?"Shawn asked.Joe glared at him."Im helping these people.They dont deserve this torment!Dorinda doesnt need this!Im changing her back!"Joe yelled at him.

Chanel held onto Vikram tightly in fear.Aqua hid Dorinda behind her back.The baby kept cooing and gurgling in Dorinda's arms.Gita gripped onto Rahim's arm as tight as she could.

Shawn laughed evily."You Think I'll let project 7-10A turn back to normal!HA!Your sadly mistaken." Shawn said with a sinister laugh.Joe lunged out to the taller man.

Joe couldn't let his boss take Dorinda.It was his own fault from the start.He needed to protect Dorinda even if it meant to give up his life for her safety.

Joe and Shawn battled through fists and every punch and kick you could hear Joe scream in pain.

_When I'm all broke down  
Heading for disaster  
And I'm spinning 'round  
Trying to find a clue  
And my head is tired  
Searching for the answers  
Can't figure out  
How I'm gonna get through the next 10 minutes  
_

Joe looked at Dorinda who was hiding behind Aqua in fear.He had to protect Dorinda by all means.

Aqua,Chanel,Gita,Rahim and Vikram stared at the scene in front of them.They couldn't believe that Joe is protecting Dorinda with his life.

"GUYS GO TO THE MEDICINE CABINET!GET THE PINK VIAL!CHANEGE DORINDA BACK...HURRY!!"Joe yelled.

Rahim ran over to the medicine cabinet and searched for the pink vial.Joe's screams were heard louder that before.

_Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh_

Rahim finally found the vial and opened it.He made Dorinda open her mouth.He put the vial in her mouth and made her drink what was in it.Dorinda gagged for a bit but drank what was in it.

Joe screamed as a gun fire was heard.Everyone's heart stopped.The room fell in silence.

Somehow Joe was standing on his feet with the gun in his hands and Shawns body was on the cold hard ground in a puddle of his own blood.

_When I'm all burnt out  
Need a place to run to  
No one hears me shout  
Lost and all alone  
And I'm losing ground  
No one understands me  
Can't figure out  
What I'm gonna do cause I just can't take it  
_

Joe felt darkness surround him.He saw that his body was also covered in blood.His own blood.He took one last breath.He knew he saved Dorinda from the horrors of Shawn.And he knew Dorinda would be safe with her friends and everything would be fine for Dorinda.He also knew he kept his promise that he wouldn't let Dorinda be in harms way anymore.

_Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh_

Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh

_  
__Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh  
Baby I'm amazed what I feel for you  
(what I feel for you)  
Baby I'm amazed what your feet can do  
(what your feet can do)  
Baby I'm amazed where you take me to  
Don't you know, oh_

Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, get, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, Get, oh  
Oh, oh

This is the end of Chapter 10

Please read and review!

Chapter 11 would be updating soon!

The song was called Amaze by Vanessa Hudges from her new cd Identified.I just got that cd yesterday!I love Vanessa Hudgens!

Thankies for everyone who reviewed my story so far!I Promise This story is going to be longer than my other story The Cheetah Girls Onew World.Maybe After this story there will be a trilogy!Who knows.

But keep the reviews coming!!

Thankies to everyone!_  
__  
_


	11. Chapter 11

The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal Chapter 11

Summary:Dorinda gets sent to the hospital after the traggic events that happened to her.Aqua tells Dorinda her feelings for her and they get together.Chanel and Vikram get back together but they still take care of the baby.Amar let's Aqua be with Dorinda.But will Dorinda let her feelings for Chanel and Aqua turn into a battle between Love and Friendship?

Pairings:  
Chanel/Vikram

Aqua/Dorinda

Gita/Rahim

Amar/OC

Warnings:This Chapter contains alot of kissing and make out sessions.There is also a make up!And more songs!!

Chapter 11:New Love and Facing Feelings

Dorinda layed down on the hospital bed thinking about the unforgetable events that happened.She thinks Joe didn't survive the fight that happend just a few hours.She knew she was right.Joe did not survive.He tried to save her from getting hurt.But did he really deserve to die?Did he really?She knows he didnt deserve to die.She couldn't help but feel guilty for Joe's death.

_**Knock,Knock,Knock**_

Dorinda groaned.She knew it was Aqua who was trying to get her to talk to them.

"Come in"Dorinda said as loud as she could.Aqua and Chanel came in with little Joey Adam Thomas in their hands.Joey was now 8 weeks old.Dorinda couldn't believe it.

Aqua sat beside Dorinda and put Joey on Dorinda's lap.Joey smiled up at his mother.He had just learned how to smile.He gave Dorinda the biggest 1000 watt smile.Dorinda's heart ached when she saw her child smile.

"Doe.."Chanel's soft voice brought Dorinda out of her trance state."Doe...I-I...Im sorry...Im sorry for everything that I-"Chanel sobbed.She had tears flowing from her eyes.Chanel mostly never cried.But now,now she had a reason to.She had let her best friend and once lover get hurt.

Dorinda looked at Chanel and smiled at her friend.She reached over and put her hand on Chanels.Chanel looked up and saw Dorinda smiling at her.

"It's okay Chanel.I forgive you.But...your gonna have to earn my trust back."Dorinda said seriously.Chanel smiled throught her tears and nodded.

"Dorinda..we..we have to tell you that...that Joe is alive.He is not dead but he is in a coma..."Aqua said softly.Dorinda felt tears of relief form in her eyes.She sobbed quitely.Chanel and Aqua also little Joey hugged Dorinda as best as they could.

"Please dont cry Dorinda..you should be happy for Joe.Im so glad he didnt die."Aqua said as she sighed with relief and she put her hand over her heart.

Dorinda nodded in agreement.Chanel and Aqua smiled at eachother.Chanel nodded towards Aqua.

Aqua took a deep breath."D-Doe...I-I have to tell you somthing"Aqua said.Dorinda looked at her best friend.

"What is it Aqua?What is it that you wanted to tell me?"Dorinda asked.She put her hand on Aqua's and stroked it gently.Aqua smiled and moved her hand and touched Dorinda's cheek and stroked it.

"I-I...I-I'm...IthinkI'minlovewithyou!"Aqua said quickly.Dorinda looked at her with a mild confused look on her face.She shooked her head."I didnt understand a word you said Aqua please repeat."Dorinda said firmly.

Aqua took another deep breath."I said...I'm in love you you"Aqua said.She looked down at her lap in shame.

End of Chapter 11

Im soooo sorry this chapter is the shortest one!But I wanted to make u guys guess.

Will Dorinda Accept Aqua's love?

A)Yes

B)No

C)Maybe

D)I dont know you choose

Please read and review!

And again Im soooooooo sorry this chapter is sooooo short!

I had school stuff to deal with and im doing projects it's so hard!

Please forgive me!

Chapter 12 will be longer and updated soon as possible!


	12. Chapter 12

The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal Chapter 12

Summary:Dorinda and Aqua become a couple.

Pairings:

Aqua/Dorinda

Chanel/Vikram

Amar/OC

Rahim/Gita

Warnings:It's a Yuri story.Mostly Aqua/Dorinda.This chapter has alot of kissing!

Chapter 12:End of The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal

Dorinda had agreed to become Aqua's lover.Aqua and Dorinda live in their own apartment in downtown Bambia India.Aqua is having trouble with trying to figure out when to make her first move on Dorinda.Dorinda had been either hanging out with Gita or Chanel.

Dorinda sat on the couch in her and Aqua's apartment.Little Joey and Joe were playing on the floor.Joe had been out of his coma for a week now and her and Aqua had let Joe stay with them.

Dorinda giggled when she saw Joey kicking his legs up in the air happily as he squealed when Joe tickled him."Stop it Joe your gonna make him get tired"Dorinda said in a motherly tone.

Joe laughed and picked up Joey and threw him up in the air while the Joey laughed loudly.

"Awww come on Doe.Just look at him he's not even sleepy.Are you little one?"Joe asked in a baby voice.Dorinda shooked her head.

Just then the door swung open and Aqua with Chanel walking behind her came into the house.Aqua went over to Dorinda and kissed her cheek.

"Dorinda..Chanel has something she wants to tell us..she said it was important."Aqua whispered in Dorinda's ear.Chanel cleared her throat.

"I recieved a call earlier and you'll never guess who it was!!"Chanel said excitedly.Dorinda and Aqua looked at her with excitment shown on their faces.

"Who Chu-chi!"Dorinda asked.Aqua nodded.

Chanel smiled at them brightly."It was Hollywood!!Im not lying either!!OMG!They want us to sing in their new musical!"Chanel said excitedly.

Dorinda and Aqua sequealed and ran over then hugged Chanel tightly together.Chanel was happy for her friends.She knew that Aqua was never happy with Amar.Aqua is such an amazing friend.Dorinda took their break up pretty well actually.Dorinda was secretly in love with Aqua from the start.Hopefully this new expierence would change their lives.

Later that night Aqua and Dorinda were laying down in bed.Joey was asleep in his little crib in the next room.Oh I havent told u...The Cheetah Girls decided to stay in Bambai India because they thought it would be best if Joey lived somewere he could be in the same society as his own.

Joey's room had wall papers of spongebob(A/N:I had to put in a little kids theme for his room!).Joey's crib was white and had fancy indian carvings shaped as elephants on the poles which that was given by Gita,Rahim and Vikram.

He also has the muppets dolls.(A/N:I absolutely love the muppets!)

-**Dorinda's POV-**

Things couldnt get any better than this.I finally got that family I have always wished for.I have Aqua's love,I have a little baby who loves and cares for me as I do him.I have always wished for a perfect family.One that will love me.And thanks to Aqua and Joey I have that.I have a family that I could go home everyday to.I love and care for my friends and best friends.Chanel just wants what's best for me.

I mean we didnt work out but me and her decided to be best friends.I knew Chanel was in love with Vikram from the start.So I let Chanel be happy with Vikram.

As for Gita.Gita is the best girlfriend you can have.I mean not in a lovey dovvey type way I mean as a sister/friend.She was the one who helped me through all my problems she also helped my through all the changing into a kid thing.

Rahim is like a brother to me.He has always been.Rahim is sooo sweet and kind.He was the one I can count on for a shoulder to cry on and a hug for comfort.

Vikram is sorta okay.He changed.He even apologized to me for everything that he did.I still havent forgivin him yet but I will in the future.

And Joe...Joe...He is the best guy friend you could ever have.He helps me with Joey.He declared himself as Joey's uncle.I have everything I have always wanted.Family,friends love a future what more could you ask for?

**-End Of Dorinda's POV-**

**-Aqua's POV-**

Have I told you how much I am in love with Dorinda?Well If I didnt then let me say that I am in love with my best friend and now lover.

Me and Dorinda have been through some rough patches and struggles but we have always fought through them together.Me and Dorinda plan on having a stardom future together.Also with Chanel of course.There wouldnt be The Cheetah Girls if it wasn't for Chanel.I have to remind myself to thank Chanel one day.

**-Chanel's POV-**

I couldnt believe what has happened in my life.Dorinda has changed my life in ways you can never imagine.And I am thankful for her. Me and Vikram are very happy together.We cant wait to get to hollywood.I still cant believe that everything that just happened was real.Was it real?Or was it my imagination?I hope it was real.I wish Dorinda good luck with Aqua.Me and Vikram decided to stay in America with Amar and his girlfriend Kaita.Im so happy that everything worked out for The Cheetah Girls.

**-End of Chanel's POV-**

**-Normal POV-**

**Aqua's and Dorinda's Apartment:**

**10:00pm**

**Bambia India**

Aqua and Dorinda layed down in bed.The next day they would be off to Hollywood.They couldn't believe all this was happening.It was so much like a dream.

Aqua gazed down at Dorinda.The beautiful blonde that was laying down next to her with her head laying down on her chest.Aqua started petting Dorinda's soft blone hair as gently as she could.

"Is this a dream Aqua?"Dorinda asked quietly.Aqua smiled and shooked her head."No it isnt Doe..This is real.."Aqua whispered in Dorinda's ear.

Dorinda smiled up at Aqua as brightly as she could."I hope we could stay like this forever..I dont want this dream to end"Dorinda said.Aqua nodded in agreement."Me either Doe."Aqua said.

Dorinda sat up a little.Aqua and Dorinda stared into eachothers eyes.Dorinda's brown eyes were sparkiling as shiny as they could sparkle.Aqua hesitated for a few seconds but she leaned down towards Dorinda's face.She moved her right hand and let it touch Dorinda's cheek.She moved her hand and shifted it towards Dorinda's rosie pink lips.She used her thumb and rubbed Dorinda's lips softly making Dorinda shudder at the sudden contact.

Aqua sighed inwardly and leaned down so that their faces were touching.

Dorinda blushed when she saw how close Aqua was towards her."A-Aqua w-what a-are y-you d-doing?"Dorinda studdered.Aqua smiled.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for a while Dorinda...will you let me kiss you?"Aqua asked.Dorinda's eyes widened.But she nodded.

Aqua sighed in relief.She leaned fowards so that their lips were barley touching.Dorinda could feel Aqua's hot breath near her lips.She could hear Aqua's heart beating as fast as her's.

Aqua and Dorinda moved together so that their lips were touching.

Their kiss lasted a few minutes.They both broke apart and stared deep into eachother.

"I Love You"They both said to eachother.

Ooo-ooo  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love

So this is love  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine

My heart has wings  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
So this is love

This is love  
This is love  
This is love  
This is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

spanish

So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as can be

So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love  
So this is love

Until tonight  
Love was a word  
Of a place I've often heard  
A mystery  
Now its clear as it can be

So this is love  
So this is love  
Ummm...

End Of Chapter 12.

This is the end to The Cheetah Girls One World Sequeal!That makes me sooooo sad!!I loved writing this story!I want to thank all my reviewers who helped me continue writing!!

Should there be a Trilogy?

A)Yes!!

B)No WAY!

C)I dont know!

The song was:So This is Love by The Cheetah Girls from Disney Mania 5!Thankies for reviewing my story!

Created by Yukilover12!


End file.
